So holt einen die Vergangenheit wieder ein
by Pandalulu
Summary: (Deutsche Version von 'The past will always catch up with you') Was passiert, wenn Eustass 'Captain' Kid von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt wird?... DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT!


**Deutsche (und eigentlich auch erste) Version von So holt eine die Vergangenheit wieder ein (The past will always catch up with you) xD**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D**

_**Disclaimer: Manga + Anime, deren Geschichte und Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Einzig allein die OCs und der Verlauf meiner FF, abgesehen von Teilen der Originalstory, gehören mir.**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**So holt einen die Vergangenheit wieder ein **

Er wusste, das er schon Nahe dran war. Endlich würde er sie wieder sehen und ihr beweisen, dass er stärker war als damals. Als zu der Zeit in der sie ihn stets wegen seiner Angst aufzog und ärgerte. Ja, schon bald würde er es ihr beweisen. Ihr beweisen, dass er es Wert war von ihr geliebt zu werden, denn schon bald hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Sie zu finden. Schon bald.

Eine junge Frau mit langen lilanen Haaren und einem gelben Bandana um den Kopf saß in einer Bar und trank ruhig und gelassen ihr Bier. Sie trug eine Jeans-Shorts, dazu ein schwarzes Tube-Top und schwarzen Schnürstiefel. An ihrem dazugehörigen Gürtel hatte sie zwei schwarze Schwerter befestigt. Ihre rosanen Augen waren ins Leere gesunken. Sie wirkte sehr nachdenklich. Schon ein wenig verwundernd, wenn man sie so zwischen blutrünstigen Piraten und Banditen in einer versüfften und runtergekommenen Bar sitzen sah. Nicht gerade die richtige Umgebung für eine junge Frau, doch sie war schließlich nicht irgendeine Frau. Nein. Ihr Name war Billiana del Corazón, kurz Billy. Auf ihrem Steckbrief hieß sie Bloody Princess. Sie hatte einst von der Blut-Frucht gegessen und konnte nun Blut, also auch Menschen und Tiere, kontrollieren. Dies machte sie natürlich für die Weltregierung gefährlich, da sie mit genau dieser nicht kooperieren wollte, und deshalb betrug ihr Kopfgeld mittlerweile 250.000.000 Berry. Ihr selbst war das egal. Immer noch starrte sie völlig verträumt in die Luft. In ihren Gedanken versunken, von außen nahm sie gar nichts mehr war, da wurde die Doppeltür der Bar schlagartig mit voller Wucht geöffnet und flog gleich mal aus den Angeln.

Sie schreckte leicht auf, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte vollkommen überrascht in die rötlichen Augen des Störenfriedes. Einige Sekunden, ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Da stand ER, Eustass 'Captain' Kid. Der Mann den sie schon von klein auf kannte und liebte. Dann stand sie auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf den rothaarigen zu. Kurz hatte sich ihr Blick von seinen Augen gelöst um die anderen Männer neben IHM wahrzunehmen. Doch schnell war der Augenkontakt wieder hergestellt. Noch ein Schritt und plötzlich spürte sie kaltes Metall an ihrem Hals. Sie blieb stehen und blickte zur Seite, direkt auf eine blau-weiße Maske.

„Killer, lass sie in Ruhe!", blaffte der Rothaarige.

Killer ließ von der lila-haarigen ab, behielt sie aber dennoch im Blick.

Wie in Zeitlupe setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und blieb direkt vor IHM stehen. Wenig später hatte er auch schon ihre Faust im Gesicht und flog erst mal auf den dreckigen Holzboden. Sie schmiss sich auf ihn und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Immer und immer wieder, doch schon nach dem ersten Schlag, hatte sie an Kraft nachgelassen. Tränen liefen ihre leicht geröteten Wangen hinunter.

In der Bar war es ruhig geworden. Keiner gab auch nur einen Mucks von sich. Die Crew von Kid starrte die beiden nur fassungslos an.

Auf einmal, gerade wollte die junge Frau wieder zuschlagen, ergriff Kid ihre Handgelenke. Sie ließ sich auf ihn niedersinken und weinte in seinen Mantel. Langsam brachte Kid sich in eine sitzende Position, sie auf dem Schoß. Dann stand er mit ihr auf dem Arm, Brautstil, auf und drehte sich zur Tür und trat nach draußen.

**HHHHHH**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Billy und fühlte sich einfach geborgen. Sie lag auf etwas unheimlich gemütlichem und warmen. Sie wollte weiter schlafen. Doch da bewegte sich ihre Wärmequelle und schlagartig waren ihre Augen offen. Ihr Blick glitt über die gut trainierte blasse Brust hinauf bis in das Gesicht ihrer großen Liebe...dessen Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Die Zeit schien wieder einmal stehen geblieben zu sein.

„Guten Morgen Süße!", grinste er.

„Morgen", nuschelte Billy zurück. Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden und wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er hielt sie mit seiner rechten Hand davon ab, indem er ihr Kinn sanft umfasste und sie so zwang ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Es war eine Spannung in der Luft und langsam näherte ihr Kopf sich dem seinen. Und bald trafen sich die Lippen der beiden. Erst war der Kuss sehr zaghaft, doch schnell wurde er leidenschaftlicher und Kid ließ seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten und bat um Einlass. Sie gewährte ihn.

Durch Luftmangel lösten sie sich, ihrer Meinung nach, viel zu schnell wieder voneinander. Beide schauten sich verschleiert an. Bis er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!", damit küsste sie ihn erneut.

Ein paar Stunden später saß die gesamte Crew in der Kombüse und aß zu Mittag. Da trat Kid, dicht gefolgt von Billy, ein. Die vorher herrschenden Unterhaltungen wurden unterbrochen und alle schauten zu ihrem Captain und seiner Begleitung.

„Also Leute, das hier ist Billy, von heute an Mitglied dieser Crew und sie gehört ganz allein MIR! Verstanden?"

Alle nickten. Außer Billy. Die trat ihrem 'Besitzer' erst einmal mit dem Hacken auf den rechten Fuß. Dieser jaulte laut auf und hüpfte auf einem Bein auf und ab.

„Von wegen ich gehöre dir, Schwächling!", meinte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen nur dazu und wand sich der Crew zu: „Hallo Leute, mein Name ist Billiana del Corazón, ihr könnt mich aber gerne Billy nennen. Und ab jetzt bin ich die Freundin von eurem Captain!" Dabei zwinkerte sie noch einmal und gab dann ihrem geliebten 'Schwächling', der mittlerweile wieder aufrecht stand, einen Kuss auf den Mund den dieser sofort erwiderte.

Nach dem Kuss beugte Kid sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr hinunter und flüsterte mit erregter und dennoch drohender Stimme: „Nenn mich nie wieder Schwächling, denn das ist Vergangenheit!" Billy lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Doch diese Drohung erregte sie nur noch mehr. Kid merkte dies und schon war sie auf seinen Armen und wurde von ihm in seine Kajüte getragen.

***~~~~~Ende~~~~~***


End file.
